


Say You'll Never Let Me Go

by stilinskiloveslydia



Series: Stydia Prom Headcanons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prom, Stydia, im trash, sorry i wimped out during the sexy times part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are at Lydia's After Prom party. Things get heated ;)<br/>Sequel to You're My Golden Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Never Let Me Go

The jeep came to a halt, jerking forward as Stiles tapped the brakes to park. Lydia cast a glare in his direction, and quickly fixed her mussed hair in the side mirror before exiting the car. They all stood in the driveway of the Lake House, staring at the threshold. Lydia was the first one to take a step forward.

“Come on, we only have about twenty minutes before everyone else gets here and I need to get ready” she said, tossing a pointed look back at the jeep. Stiles dutifully loped back to the vehicle and opened the trunk, grabbing his and Lydia’s overnight bags, Scott and Malia following suit and grabbing their own. 

Stiles trailed behind Lydia and through the doors into the spacious front room. He let out a huge breath, time for a party...a huge party. The social anxiety part of him was nervous, but the part that liked to see Lydia happy was excited. She was finally back in her element after all that had happened. Queen Bee Lydia Martin, prom queen, valedictorian, party thrower extraordinaire. He followed her upstairs to the room they would be staying in that night, tossing first the duffel bags, then himself onto the soft mattress. Lydia chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

“Stiles, a little help please” she said, standing in front of the mirror, motioning at her zipper. Stiles gulped as he stepped forward. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done anything like this before. In fact about two weeks ago they had...well let’s just say they had an amazing night. 

He grasped the white metal in his fingers and tugged down, watching the pink chiffon part, revealing smooth white skin. He trailed his fingers down her side, causing her to shiver. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck. She leaned back against him and sighed.

“Not now Stiles” she said, taking a step away from him, slipping the straps of the dress off her shoulders, letting the fabric pool at her feet, leaving her in only her underwear.

“But Lydiaaaaaaaa, you can’t just stand there, SHIRTLESS and expect me to-” he whined, stepping toward her again. She ducked under his arm, making a beeline for the bag. 

“Stiles people are going to be here soon, I need to be decent” she scolded, pulling black leggings on. Stiles nearly choked, did she have to wear those leggings? Lydia noticed the look on his face and smirked. 

“But I want it” he said, plopping down on the bed, pouting with his chin on his fists. 

“And you will get it-”

“YES”

“-Later” she finished, tossing his after party shirt in his face. Stiles groaned and fell back against the pillows.

He laid there with his arms covering his eyes until Lydia smacked his thigh. He jolted upward, greeted by the sight of her in her black leggings (god help him) and a lacey, loose fitting tank top, matching the daisies still in her hair perfectly. 

He was actually really proud of her for this outfit, as strange as that sounded. A few weeks ago they had had an in depth talk and Lydia had admitted to feeling insecure about the scars she had obtained in the past few years. The reason Stiles was proud of this outfit was because her entire neck was exposed and she was showing off the jagged lines left by Sebastian Valet’s claws.

“Get dressed Stilinski” she said sternly, shaking him from his thoughts, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

“Yes mom” he said, shedding his tux and dress shirt, attempting to turn it into a strip show, which earned a laugh and eye roll. He quickly pulled the pocketed t-shirt over his head and shimmied his red jeans over his legs. 

“Ready?” she asked, standing in front of him, almost two heads shorter than himself, as she had opted for Tory Burch flip flops instead of heels. 

“Ready” he said grudgingly, letting her take him by the hand and lead him downstairs, where a few people were already milling around the kitchen. 

Stiles took a deep breath and hopped off of the last step, immediately going for the cooler, grabbing two hard lemonades from it. He tossed one at Lydia, who caught it and in the same move twisted the cap off and took a sip. 

Stiles knocked one back within ten minutes, enjoying the warmth as it trickled down his throat. He grabbed for another one, this time sipping lightly at it. He laughed at a joke someone he barely knew said and squeezed Lydia’s shoulder, casting a glance down at her. Watching her smile calmed him down.

Her arm slithered up his back, rubbing soothing circles. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, feeling the need to get as close to Lydia’s level of welcoming and excited as possible. 

The pair entertained the groups in the kitchen for a while before moving to the family room, where the furniture had been moved and speakers were blaring pop music. Scott and Malia stood in a corner with Sydney, bopping their heads to the music. Stiles smirked as he noted Scott running his fingertips over Malia’s wrist. Scott caught his eye and immediately stopped, going red. Stiles gave him a look, then winked and gave him a thumbs up. Scott smiled lightly and laced his fingers through Malia’s.

Stiles was happy they were getting closer. Sure it was a little bit strange that Scott was probably going to date his ex girlfriend, but he’s sure that’s how Malia felt about him and Lydia dating. Besides, they both needed it, especially after losing Kira. 

Stiles and Lydia found their place in the center of the room, both still clutching drinks in their hands as they swayed back and forth slowly. 

 

Several songs played, Stiles and Lydia getting closer with every note that floated through the charged air. She was now pressed against him, her back against his chest, her bottom pressed to his crotch. His arms circled her waist, he dropped kisses to her exposed neck. All he wanted to do was be alone with Lydia, be able to act upon his most primal desires. Maybe if they could escape upstairs…

His thoughts were interrupted as Lydia grinded on him to the beat. His eyes closed and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“Jesus Lydia” he breathed against her skin, leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses on her neck and back. He felt her shoulders move up and down as she giggled at him, turning quickly so they were face to face. 

Stiles had four hard lemonades in him, he wasn’t drunk, but he was tipsy enough to not care about the other people in the room as his hands moved to Lydia’s bottom and squeezed. She sighed appreciatively and nuzzled into the area where his neck met his shoulder, losing all caution and flicking her tongue over his salty skin, causing him to gasp.

His hands moved of their own accord, ghosting over her chest and back down again. Finally Lydia opened her eyes and looked around, noting the large amount of people around them. 

“Stiles” she breathed heavily.

“Yeah?” he whispered, sounding as though he had just run a marathon. 

“I think I need all these people to leave” she said, tossing a glance over her shoulder. 

“I agree, they need to leave. Now. Right now. Immediately” he said quickly. Lydia smirked at him and backed up, grabbing the speaker system remote and shutting off the music.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!” she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. 

The crowd stopped, all looking curiously at the hostess.

“Sorry to be a party pooper but I’m going to need everyone to leave now” she said, pointing at the clock that read 3:00 am. The students groaned and complained but after about twenty minutes, the only ones left were Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Malia. 

Stiles stood by the stairs, bouncing up and down with nervous energy, hands clasped in front of him, trying to hide his...little friend. 

Malia wrinkled her nose at him as she sniffed at the air, obviously picking up on the chemosignals. Scott quirked one eyebrow then looked pointedly at Lydia and back to Stiles. Stiles winked.

Lydia closed the door on the last of the party-goers and turned around and smiled sweetly at Scott and Malia.

“Alright, you two are welcome to stay for the next hour or so, but I would advise against it. Your werewolf hearing will be to your disadvantage if you do” she said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

“You mean-” Malia started.

“Stiles is about to get lucky and I doubt you want to be around to hear or smell it” she said shrugging unapologetically. 

“Noted” Scott said, grabbing Malia’s hand.

“But what are we supposed to do?” Malia huffed.

“Go down to the lake. Its pretty down there and you can start a fire if you want to” Lydia suggested, moving back toward Stiles and grabbing his hand. 

Stiles gave his friends a two fingered salute as he winked and clicked his tongue twice against his teeth. Scott coughed out a laugh and tugged Malia away as she gave a full body eye roll. 

He watched until the pair disappeared into the wilderness, then grabbed Lydia’s wrist and dragged her up the stairs as she squealed out a laugh. 

They made it to their room, Stiles nearly shoving her through the door and slamming it shut behind them. He stood a foot or two away from Lydia for a moment, back facing the door, taking in the moment. He and Lydia Martin were about to have prom sex. Like really. He wondered who had he traded lives with for the night? His life consisted of supernatural terrors and psychologically scarring events, not moments like this, not normal teenage moments. He said a quick prayer of thanks to a god he didn’t believe in and raked his eyes up Lydia’s body. 

The leggings, which had been a curse earlier, were now such a blessing. They hugged her legs in all the right places, and her ass, oh lord her ass. It was...well there weren’t really words for it. The white tank top exposed just enough of her chest to have him ready to beg, mind racing with ideas. 

This was only the second time they had ventured into this territory, and the first time, while amazing and earth shattering, had been a bit more experimental. They were both still learning about one another, but Stiles was ready to use what little knowledge he had gained to his advantage. 

He took a step forward, eyes on Lydia’s lips. She kicked her flip flops off toward the closet, stepping toward Stiles as she did so. When he reached her, his large hands framed her small face, thumbs gently tracing circles on her high cheek bones. 

“I love you” he told her. She gave a small eye roll accompanied by a light smile. He knew he was a sap, but he wanted to make a point of never just fucking her. He wanted each time to be something special. Something that blossomed out of their love for each other, not just raging teenage hormones. She meant too much to him for that. 

“I love you too” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him forward. He looked down at her, revelling in the fact that was a real thing that was happening. He mentally high-fived fifteen year old Stiles, who really would probably have passed out at this point if he could see it, before going back to the task at hand. 

Her perfect pink lips were calling to him, demanding his attention. So he gave it. 

He pressed his lips to hers ever so gently, with none of the fervor that was there before. It was sweet. 

Not exactly what Lydia was looking for. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at him. So naturally she took control, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, not so much asking for access as demanding it. He gladly gave it, opening his mouth, a low moan in the back of his throat. 

Lydia pivoted, so that she was now facing the bed with her back to the door, and pushed, forcing Stiles backward until his thighs hit the edge of the bed. He took the hint and pulled himself and Lydia onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard as Lydia settled, straddling his lap. Her small hands stroked his cheeks as she continued to kiss him. 

They stayed in this very familiar territory for a few minutes, just kissing, before Lydia turned up the heat. 

Her lips separated from his, a small whine erupting from Stiles that was immediately stifled with a slow intake of breath as she sucked on his pulse point. His eyes fell shut and his head dropped back against the wood. He could feel her smiling against his skin, her lips burning a trail from his jaw line to the part of his clavicle that stuck out over the collar of his t-shirt and back again. Her hands slid down his chest, dangerously close to the navel, and stopped to play with the hem of his shirt. He quickly sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to side. 

Lydia sat back and examined him, almost clinically, eyes sliding from his face downward. He almost felt uncomfortable, but that feeling was squashed when he noticed how her eyes darkened when they reached his happy trail. She licked her lips and Stiles gulped. She smirked at him before lowering her lips once more to his neck, starting where she had before. She bit lightly at his pulse point, sighing at the sharp intake of breath from Stiles. She continued lower, the clavicle again, running her tongue over the skin smoothed over bone. Stiles ran his hands up and down her back, occasionally stopping to squeeze her ass. Lydia moved even lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his pecks, flicking her tongue over a nipple, a hand ghosting over his crotch before Stiles couldn’t take it. 

He rolled them over, grabbing at the hem of Lydia’s shirt as he did so. He yanked it upward, where it, of course, caught in her hair, causing Lydia to burst out laughing. 

“Nooooo shhhh” he whined as she disentangled herself and threw her shirt to the side where it joined Stiles’s on the floor. 

“Only you Stiles Stilinski” she said fondly before laying back against the pillows expectantly. 

“You know what Martin-” he started as he hovered over her, forearms on either side of her head.

“Shut up and kiss me” Lydia instructed, an amused smile on her face. Stiles rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He molded his lips to hers, rolling forward with his hips, delighting in the little gasp she emitted. 

He moved a hand, trailing lightly over her shoulder and down her side. She arched up, pressing her chest against his. Stiles smiled against her lips, then broke away. 

He dropped a kiss to her chin, moving lower and repaying the favor of earlier. He latched onto her pulse point, kissing, sucking, and biting. Lydia’s small hands crept up his back and to his neck, pulling him even more tightly against her. His name was like a prayer on her lips, soft and pleading.

He moved down again, lips grazing her collarbone before reaching his destination. 

Lydia gasped as his lips found their place on her left breast. He suddenly felt very very grateful for her lack of bra, last time he had...difficulties with it. He breathed out against her skin, and scraped his teeth over her nipple, causing an even more pronounced gasp. He moved his attention to the other, letting his hand take over for his mouth on the right. 

He couldn’t believe he got to do this. After everything that had to him...to them. Lydia had been haunted and attacked by Peter. She had almost been killed by Jennifer, almost killed by Theo, and almost killed by Valack. She had been locked up in Eichen house and had a hole drilled into her head. He had been possessed by a psychotic japanese fox spirit, forced to kill Donovan in self defense, and forgotten by everyone...except for Lydia. When he had been stuck in that limbo train station place, the last thing he thought he would ever be getting the chance to do was this. Laying on top of Lydia Martin, kissing her everywhere and hearing the sounds she made as she reacted. Seeing her eyelids flutter and her lips pucker with every move he made. 

He moved up and placed his hand gently against the Lydia’s cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. 

“I love you so much” he whispered, he was sure he had his “I Love Lydia Martin” puppy dog eyes going. Lydia looked at him like she had the night he had rescued her from Eichen. 

“I love you too, more than anything” she told him, mirroring him, rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone. 

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this right now?” he asked.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to do this just because it’s prom” he explained.

“I’m sure Stiles” she told him, reaching up for him again. He smiled before kissing her again, and pulling the sheets up to cover them.

 

Stiles held Lydia’s small hand in his own, eyes on the ground as they carefully stepped over twigs and rocks. She was nestled into his lacrosse hoodie, hair now weaved into a messy french braid (the hair style from prom had been destroyed during their...activities of earlier).

The smell of smoke filled his nose as they neared the fire Scott and Malia had built. Stiles looked up, greeted by the sight of Malia resting her head against Scott’s shoulder as they roasted marshmallows. 

“Finally” Lydia said with a squeeze of her hand, a triumphant smirk on her lips. She had been pushing for that since she and Stiles had gotten together. As she spoke, Scott looked up and made eye contact with Stiles. He gave Stiles an exaggerated wink and thumbs up as they sat on the log opposite of him and Malia. Stiles winked back while Lydia rolled her eyes and plucked a marshmallow from the plastic bag sitting on the ground. 

“So...you two had a good night?” Scott said casually.

“One word out of you and I will scream so loud your ears bleed” Lydia said, not looking up from the processed sugar she was skewering with a metal rod. Scott pressed his lips together to conceal a smile. Stiles laughed, received a pinch from Lydia, and immediately turned it into a coughing fit.

“Alright, alright” Scott said, holding his hands up in surrender, causing Malia to laugh. 

The four friends stayed up another hour, talking and laughing together before calling it a night and retiring to the house. 

As Lydia wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed herself against his back, Stiles thought, for about the thousandth time that night, how thankful he was to have Lydia Martin in his life.

Stiles fell asleep listening to sound of her steady breathing, and couldn’t help thinking he never wanted to fall asleep any other way again. He always wanted to be right next to Lydia Martin. He never wanted to be without her. 

Lucky for him, fate was going to give him exactly what he wanted. 

An acceptance to Stanford, where he and Lydia would attend together. An apartment less than ten minutes away from hers in their sophomore year. The opportunity to move in with her just before their senior year of college. Enough money to buy her the perfect engagement ring three years after that. A beautiful wedding attended by all the people he loved most. Three beautiful children, two girls and a little boy, who were an insane combination of beauty and spastic energy.

He was going to get the life he always wanted. He just didn’t know it yet. 

So he fell asleep dreaming of a future with the love of his life, his best friend, his hero.


End file.
